Kanshahamnida
by ichi no natsu
Summary: Donghae mengalami kecelakaan.. Yang mengharuskan ia di rawat oleh dua orang dokter yang menjadi kekuatannya untuk hidup... RnR?


Kanshahamnida

.

Author :: Akai Vieh Kawaii

Genre :: Romance – Family

Rating :: K+

Cast :: Jungsoo – Siwon - Donghae

a.n :: Hahaa, vh kembali. Dengan genderswitch-nya WonTeuk. Khekhekhe~ Hae nyelip disini, diantara romance-nya WonTeuk. Yo, chingu-deul,, Happy Reading ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=====O=====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeojya tengah mengobrol berdua dengan seorang namja dilorong sebuah rumah sakit. "Noona, aku ingin ke taman… Boleh kah?" Tanya sang namja, Lee Donghae.

"Um? Kau rindu angin diluar sana, yaa? Baiklah, noona akan menemanimu disana, tapi ingat hanya 15 menit saja yaa, kau belum sembuh total, Hae…" Jawab yeojya-nya lembut, Park Jungsoo.

"Ya… Gomawo, noona…"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae yang kini tengah senang, karena berminggu-minggu tidak bisa melihat indahnya taman dan segarnya angin diluar. Jungsoo pun mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Donghae dengan pelan menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Nah, inilah taman rumah sakit ini… Kau mau kemana, Hae-ya?" Tanya Jungsoo ketika keduanya sudah sampai di taman depan rumah sakit.

Mata Donghae menatap sekeliling. "Ini indah, noona… Kenapa noona tidak pernah mengajakku kesini? Malah mengurungku didalam. Hanya boleh ke toilet dan ruang chemotherapy…" Runtuk Donghae cemberut.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Kan sudah noona bilang, kau belum sembuh total. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat dan tidak banyak melakukan gerakan tubuh banyak."

"Ah, aku tau ini bukan salah noona, ini dokter Choi menyebalkan. Dia pasti yang menyuruh noona untuk mengurungku didalam, kan?" Katanya menyalahkan orang lain.

"Kenapa dokter Choi?"

"Dia kan atasan noona, pasti dia yang menyuruh noona untuk tidak mengajakku pergi keluar rumah sakit, kan?"

Jungsoo mengusap rambut Donghae pelan. "Itu sudah peraturan rumah sakit pada pasiennya, Hae.. Tidak baik menyalahkan orang lain…" Ucapnya. "Kita duduk disana saja bagaimana?" Jarinya menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya mulai mongering, sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba.

"Boleh, noona…"

Jungsoo kembali mendorong kursi roda Donghae kearah pohon sakura. "Sudah menjelang musin gugur yaa?" Tanya Donghae sedikit menggumam.

"Um? Waeyo, Donghae-ya?"

"Sudah berapa minggu aku disini, noona?"

"Sekitar 6 minggu…"

"Hhuft.. Lama yaa. Kenapa aku masih saja disini? Aku ingin pulang…"

"Tidak lama lagi Hae akan pulang. Asal Hae mau berusaha dan berjuang, Hae akan segera pulang bahkan sebelum musim gugur tiba…"

Donghae menatap Jungsoo. "Kenapa noona tidak pernah pulang? Kenapa Jungsoo noona masih saja menemaniku?"

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Hae kan masih pasien noona, lagipula Hae sekarang dongsaengnya noona, bukan?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Benarkah itu, noona?" Dilihatnya Jungsoo tersenyum. "Maukah noona menemaniku sampai aku sembuh dan pulang dari sini?"

"Itu sudah pasti, Hae.. Noona tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum Hae sembuh dan bisa pulang…" Jawab Jungsoo di hadapan Donghae.

"Janji?"

"Ne!" Jungsoo menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Donghae.

.

"Jungsoo-ya." Panggil seseorang ketika Jungsoo tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

Jungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Dokter Choi?"

"Iya, ini aku. Kau mau keruangan pasien Lee Donghae?"

"Um, tepat sekali. Sekarang saatnya dia makan siang.."

"Kalau begitu kita bersama-sama kesana, aku juga akan mengecek keadaannya. Besok jadwal therapy-nya kan?"

"Ah, iya.. Baiklah."

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan disamping Jungsoo.

"Apa kaki Donghae masih bisa untuk berjalan?" Tanya Jungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Um? Kenapa?"

"Donghae sering mengeluh untuk ingin segera pulang sebelum musim gugur tiba, dan sepertinya ia ingin sekali berjalan disaat musim gugur itu…"

"Hm… Sepertinya itu mudah kalau saja semangat dalam dirinya kuat. Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan tentang kemungkinan itu sebelum teraphy besok. Aku akan mengabarimu besok pagi setelah Lee Donghae menjalani terapy-nya. Bagaimana?"

"Nae, kanshahamnida.."

…

Esoknya_

"Haaaaa, gomawo, noona.. Aku bersemangat sekali dengan teraphy kali ini…"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Donghae.

"Apa aku bisa ya noona?"

"Kau harus bisa, noona kan mendukungmu.."

"Hehe… Apa noona tidak lelah mendorong kursi rodaku terus?"

"Sebelum Hae tidak beranjak dari kursi roda ini, noona yang akan membantu Hae…"

"Benar, noona? Gomawo…"

Diruang teraphy…

"Kau siap, Hae?" Tanya dokter Choi. Dia yang selalu mengatur jadwal teraphy Donghae.

"Dokter Choi lagi." Bisiknya. "Noona, aku tidak mau dengan dokter ini…"

"Kenapa, Hae?" Jungsoo yang sedang menuliskan data tentang perkembangan Donghae menoleh heran.

"Aku bosan dengan dokter ini."

"Hae, kau tidak boleh begitu… Masa mau teraphy saja harus menawar? Dokter Choi akan membantumu dan noona untuk membuatmu bisa berjalan sebelum musim gugur. Hae harus percaya pada noona dan dokter Choi, yaa?" Jelas Jungsoo di hadapan Donghae. Jungsoo tersenyum, dan senyuman itu dapat membuat Donghae luluh.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Mianhae, Dokter Choi. Mohon bantuannya…"

Dokter Choi hanya mengangguk.

2 jam, teraphynya berlangsung lancar.

Jungsoo merapihkan pakaian Donghae dan membantunya duduk kembali di kursi rodanya. "Nah, hari ini selesai. Sekarang kita kembali ke ruanganmu ya. Hae harus beristirahat…" Katanya.

"Baik, noona…" Donghae menjawab dengan semangat. "Dokter Choi, kanshamnida…"

Dokter Choi hanya tersenyum, dan menatap Jungsoo. "Hasil teraphy kali ini akan keluar besok. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika hasilnya sudah keluar…"

"Nae, arasseo." Jawab Jungsoo. "Baiklah, Hae. Ayo istirahat…"

.

Trrrtt… Ponsel Jungsoo bergetar saat ia tengah mengajak Donghae ke ruangannya. Donghae baru saja melakukan teraphy. 'Ah, ada pesan.' Batin Jungsoo. Tapi ia tetap membiarkan ponsel itu dan tidak membaca pesannya itu.

"Noona, ada pesan. Kenapa kau tidak membacanya?" Tanya Donghae, ia berada di kursi roda dan hendak menuju ruang rawatnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Bagiku, pesan singkat ini tidak penting. Yang penting adalah pasienku dulu berada dalam ruangannya untuk beristirahat…" Jawabnya.

"Noona benar-benar seorang dokter yang baik dan disiplin." Kata Donghae. Terdengar hampir seperti berbisik.

"Itu sudah sebuah kewajiban, Hae…" Jawab Jungsoo. "Kalau Hae sembuh, apa yang akan Hae lakukan?"

Donghae seperti berfikir, ia sedikit menerawang. "Pertama, aku ingin menemui makam appa dan umma-ku, lalu aku ingin mengajak noona ke rumahku, dan aku ingin mengejar sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lakukan…"

"Hn? Apa itu, Hae?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter hebat…" Ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

Jungsoo tersenyum, Jungsoo merasa Donghae sudah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Ia membuka pintu ruangan Donghae, dan dengan segera membantu Donghae untuk berbaring. "Sekarang, Hae tidur yaa, dan istirahat. Noona akan menemuimu lagi nanti sore… Ingat, jangan melakukan hal konyol yang tidak boleh kau lakukan…" Perintahnya sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hari ini, dingin…"

"Maka dari itu, pakai selimutnya yang benar. Nanti sore, noona akan membawakanmu syal, supaya Hae lebih hangat…"

"Janji, yaa…"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Donghae.

Setelah memastikan Donghae beristirahat dengan baik, Jungsoo beranjak keluar ruangan itu karena Jungsoo masih ada perkerjaan lain. Sebelumnya, Jungsoo teringat sesuatu, kalau tadi ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada di saku seragam dokternya.

'Dokter Choi..' Gumamnya pelan. Ia menekan satu tombol dan membaca pesan itu.

From : Dokter Choi

_**Jungsoo… Aku ingin bicara denganmu, siang ini di taman…**_

Jungsoo tersenyum sebentar. Setelah membacanya, Jungsoo memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku, dan kembali berjalan ke ruangannya. Senyumnya masih terkembang.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sudah lama?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungsoo yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Namja itu duduk disamping Jungsoo. Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Anniyo… Aku belum lama." Jawabnya, dengan senyum hangat menatap namja itu. Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau mengikat rambutmu?" Tanya Siwon.

Jungsoo menatap kearah lain. Ia memegang rambutnya. "Aku merasa risih jika sedang mengurus pasienku dengan rambut yang tidak diikat. Jadi aku mencoba mengikatnya.." Jawabnya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. "Begitu, yaa…"

"Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Apa salah? Aku merindukanmu, Jungsoo…"

Jungsoo terkekeh. "Kita bertemu setiap hari, chagi…"

Siwon pun hanya tertawa kecil. "Memang iya, tapi tidak pernah mengobrol berdua seperti ini, kan?"

"Hmm." Jungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Dan Siwon mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berbicara. "Jungsoo…" Tangannya mengambil sesuatu benda di dalam saku. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Ia membuka kotak itu, dan memberikannya kepada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Siwon. "M-mwo?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Aku… melamarmu. Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanyanya.

Jungsoo terdiam. Matanya membulat, dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya kalau Siwon benar-benar mengatakan ini. "Siwonnie…" Panggilnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dan saat itu juga Jungsoo mengangguk. "Ne." Ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia bahagia.

Siwon, ia mengambil benda kecil di dalam kotak itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis milik Jungsoo. "Gomawo, Jungsoo…" Setelah memakaikan cincin di jari manis milik Jungsoo, Siwon memeluk Jungsoo, dan Jungsoo balas memeluknya.

"Siwonnie…" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Jungsoo. Tangisan bahagianya masih mengalir dari matanya. Siwon mengelus rambut Jungsoo sayang.

"Jangan menangis…"

Jungsoo mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jungsoo bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Dengan segera, Jungsoo mengangkat telepon itu. "Yoboseyo…"

"…"

"Mwo? Iya, aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Jawabnya panic.

Siwon juga ikutan panic setelah melihat Jungsoo menerima telpon dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa?"

"Donghae.. Dia mengamuk. Kurasa, dia teringat lagi dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya… Aku harus segera kesana."

"Aku ikut."

Jungsoo mengangguk.

.

(Donghae pov)

"Hae, kau akan bersekolah di jerman. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

"Kenapa di Jerman, Umma?"

"Umma rasa, pendidikan di Jerman sangat bagus. Tanyakan saja appamu."

"Benarkah itu, appa?"

"Ne, itu benar donghae. Kau mau sekolah disana?"

"Apakah disana aku akan tinggal bersama appa dan umma?"

"Tidak, Donghae. Kau harus belajar mandiri sekarang. Kau kan sudah besar. Kau sebentar lagi akan kuliah. Kau harus tinggal sendiri disana. Appa dan umma akan sering mengunjungimu.."

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal sendiri? Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada umma dan appa. Pasti sepi…"

"Donghae…."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau….! Aku tidak ma—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Brak!

Gelap…

"Aaaarrgghhhh…" Kubuka mataku, nafasku tersengal. Apa ini? Mimpi itu, datang lagi… Aku tidak mau. TIDAK MAUUU!

Aku mencoba mengambil gelas berisi air dimeja disamping ranjangku. Tapi, aku terlalu lemas. Gelas itu jatuh dan pecah. Aku menangis. Kurasakan kakiku yang dingin, tidak merasakan apapun. Aku memaksa kakiku untuk begerak, dan mengajak kakiku untuk berjalan. Tapi tidak bisa. Kakiku tetap tidak bergerak. Aku terjatuh ke bawah ranjangku, aku semakin menangis.

"…" Aku berteriak kencang, dan aku membantingkan segala yang ada didekatku. Aku benci, aku benci seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Gara-gara kecelakaan itu, aku kehilangan semuanya. Appa, umma, dan kakiku…

"Aaaaaaaarrarrrrrrrgggghhhhh…" Aku terus berteriak. Aku sangat benci, sangat benci hidupku yang sekarang.

Kulihat, ada dua orang suster yang berjaga disana menghampiriku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau diganggu. Aku kalut. Aku buruk! Aku cacat! Aku orang cacat!

"Andwaeeeeeeee!" Aku menepis tangan para suster yang berusaha mengangkatku ke ranjangku lagi. Aku berusaha berontak sebisaku, dan mungkin saja aku mengamuk sekarang!

Kulihat seseorang berlari keluar, entah untuk apa. Dan beberapa menit, kulihat seseorang datang lagi. Aku tidak melihat siapa suster yang datang itu, tapi kudengar langkahnya sangat lembut. Aku memeluk kakiku, dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kakiku.

"Hae…" Panggilnya lembut. Mungkin ia berjongkok didepaku, karena kurasakan suaraya sangat dekat denganku. Dan suara ini, adalah suara noonaku, Jungsoo noona…

Kuangkat wajahku, dan kulihat Jungsoo noona tersenyum padaku. Melihatnya, aku semakin menangis.

Tangan hangat Jungsooo noona menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat, dan sangat hangat. Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Terus, dan terus aku menangis, hingga aku mulai tenang. Belaian tangannya membuatku lelah menangis.

"Wae gudhae, Hae?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya terisak, dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tangannya masih mengelus rambutku lembut. "Yasudah, sekarang kau tidur, dan istirahat ya?"

Aku menatapnya. Dan sekali lagi, kulihat ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Satu senyumannya, membuatku sangat hangat… Aku mengagguk.

Kulihat ada dokter Choi juga. Entah kenapa, orang ini juga terkadang membuatku sangat tenang dan membuatku selalu mengumbar senyum padanya. Dan, dokter Choi selalu saja berada didekat Jungsoo noona.

Dokter Choi mengangkatku keranjang, dan sepertinya ia memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. "Kau tidak terluka, kau baik-baik saja…" Katanya tersenyum ramah.

Jungsoo noona memakaikanku syal putih dileherku. Hangat sekali…

"Hae, jangan seperti ini lagi, ya… Kau membuatku khawatir."

Aku hanya terisak dan mengangguk lagi.

"Istirahatlah… Kami akan keluar…"

Setelah merapihkan selimutku, Jungsoo noona dan dokter Choi keluar dari ruangan rawatku… Aku bisa lihat wajah khawatir dari keduaya… "Mianhae…"

Kusentuh syal putih yang diberikan Jungsoo noona. Kuingat lagi semua semangat yang diberikan Jungsoo noona selama lebih dari sebulan aku disini. Dan juga, harapan dari dokter Choi tentang kesembuhanku…

Aku terus mengingat itu. Dan sekarang impianku adalah menjadi dokter seperti mereka berdua. Seperti dokter Choi, dan seperti Jungsoo noona.

Aku tidak boleh dihantui masa lalu. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan begini. Aku harus bersemangat, dan mengejar impianku. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan semangat yang diberikan Jungsoo noona juga tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan harapan dari dokter Choi untuk kesembuhanku.

Iya…

(Donghae pov end)

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu… Bulan pun telah berganti bulan. Musim sekarang sudah berganti. Manusia mengalami perubahan dalam hidupnya. Dan musim gugur telah tiba…

.

6 tahun kemudian…

Seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong rumah sakit besar yang ada di pusat Seoul. Ia mencari ruang informasi. Dan, ia menemukannnya.

"Permisi… Aku mau menanyakan Dokter Choi dan Suster Jungsoo. Yang kutau, 6 tahun yang lalu mereka bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Apa sekarang mereka masih disini?"

"Mianhae… Suster bernama Park Jungsoo sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Yang bekerja disini hanya Dokter Choi Siwon saja."

"Lalu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan dokter Choi?"

"Dokter Choi sedang tidak ada praktik hari ini."

"Oh, begitu… Apakah ada alamat yang bisa aku datangi untuk menemuinya? Atau nomor ponselnya?"

"Mian, anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku Lee Donghae. Aku adalah pasien disini 6 tahun yang lalu, yang dulu dijaga dan dirawat oleh dokter Choi dan suster Jungsoo…"

"Oh, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar..."

Suster itu menuliskan sebuah alamat dan juga sebuah nomor telepon. Setelah menuliskan itu pada selembar kertas kecil, suster itu memberikannya pada namja bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Kamshahamnida…" Setelah mendapatkan alamat itu, Donghae segera berlari. Ia ingin segera menuju orang yang ia maksud itu.

.

"Appa…" Panggil seorang namja bertubuh kecil dan imut itu.

Sang appa menoleh pada anaknya yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kyunnie…." Katanya sambil merangkul anaknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Appa, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Seperti appa, dan umma…" Kata anak kecil itu lucu.

Sang appa mengerutkan keningnya, dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum. Diciumnya kening anaknya, Kyunnie. "Kau menjadi dokter? Bagus… Sekarang, Kyunnie belajar yang rajin dan jadilah pintar, yaa. Jangan membantah apapun perkataan umma dan appa. Kyunnie janji?"

Kyunnie itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo, appa… Saranghae…"

"Hahaha… Kau sudah pintar, Kyu…" Ucap appanya mengacak rambut Kyunnie yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya.

"Siwonnie… Saatnya makan…" Seorang yeojya cantik menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau juga, Kyunnie. Makan dulu, yaa…"

"Iya, umma…" Jawab Kyunnie.

"Baiklah, Jungsoo. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Setelah acara makan siang, keluarga ini bermain dihalaman rumah mereka dengan sangat riang. Kyunnie berlarian dengan lincah bersama seekor kelinci yang memang dipeliharanya. Sementara jungsoo, sang umma dan siwon, sang appa hanya melihat anak mereka.

"Kyunnie, hati-hati." Teriak jungsoo.

"Dia sudah besar, ya?" Kata Siwon. Dan Jungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Seseorang memasuki taman itu, tempat dimana keluarga itu tengah bersantai. Dia seorang namja yang tadi mencari keberadaan keluarga ini melalui sebuah rumah sakit. Namja bernama Lee Donghae ini, berdiri di ambang luar pagar taman ini. Ia berniat masuk, tapi bukankah itu terlalu tidak sopan? Namja ini hanya melihat semuanya dari luar.

Siwon dan Jungsoo tengah asyik mengobrol, sehingga membuat mereka melepas pandangan mereka dari putranya, Kyuhyun. Sampai teriakan itu, membuat mereka terkejut.

"APPA! UMMA…." Teriak Kyunnie.

Spontan, Siwon dan Jungsoo menoleh. Mereka berdua kaget melihat Kyuhyun berada dalam gendongan orang asing. "Kyunnie…" keduanya mendekati kyuhyun dan namja yang menggendong putranya. Sesaat, semuanya hanya saling pandang, Jungsoo memandang Siwon dalam dan hanya tersenyum. Begitupun Siwon.

"Umma… Hyung ini mencari umma dan appa. Hyung ini tidak jahat. Lihat, hyung ini memberiku lollipop ini…" Kata Kyuhyun polos sambil mengacungkan lollipop itu tinggi-tinggi.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk. "Kyu, suruh dia masuk, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hyung, kata umma masuk yuk ke rumah. Disini panas, dan anginnya nakal."

Namja itu – donghae – mengerutkan keningnya. "Hm? Kata siapa anginnya nakal?"

"Aku kan calon dokter seperti appa dan umma, jadi untuk masalah kecil seperti ini aku harus tau, hyung. Hehe…"

"Kau anak pintar…" Ucap Donghae tersenyum, sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Jungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang memang sedang masa masa nakalnya.

.

"Jadi, setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit kau kuliah? Dimana?" Tanya Siwon, setelah mereka berada didalam rumah keluarga Choi. Jungsoo duduk disamping Siwon, dan Kyuhyun baru saja tertidur dikamarnya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, aku pergi ke Jerman untuk meneruskan kuliahku. Dan sekarang, aku dipanggil oleh sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul…"

"Kau mengambil jurusan kedokteran?"

Donghae mengangguk lagi. "Ne.. dulu appa memang ingin aku masuk ke jurusan hukum, tapi aku rasa aku sudah menemukan jalanku sendiri. Menjadi seorang dokter, seperti Dokter Choi, dan Jungsoo noona…"

Siwon dan Jungsoo hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum. "Kalau kau memanggil Jungsoo dengan sebutan noona, lalu kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung?" Siwon terkekeh.

"Iya, hyung…" Donghae mengucap itu dengan malu-malu. "Aku… Aku mau berterimakasih atas semua bantuannya selama aku dirawat waktu itu. Dari mulai aku masuk rumah sakit, selama masa teraphy, sampai aku bisa sembuh seperti sekarang…"

Jungsoo mendekati Donghae dan duduk disampingnya. Disentuhnya punggung Donghae dan diusapnya pelan. "Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang suster, dan kewajiban Siwonnie sebagai dokter untuk berusaha yang terbaik untuk pasiennya. Jadi kau tidak perlu seperti itu.."

"Benar itu, Donghae…" Siwon menambahkan. "Kau harus berusaha dan jangan menyesali jalan yang telah kau ambil. Pelajaran yang kau ambil 6 tahun yang lalu harus kau jadikan contoh untuk kedepannya…"

"Seorang dokter akan tersenyum bahagia jika pasiennya juga bahagia…" Jungsoo tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"Jeongmal… Jeongmal kanshahamnida…."

.

.

.

Ulalalaa~ sepertinya tidak konflik, hahaha… Tapi, ini cukup membuatku puas dengan WonTeuk yang memang sedang kurindukan (?) hehe…


End file.
